Tres Anos Mas
by weiss kittyn
Summary: Uhm.. How to sum up the internal workings of my mind? This story leapt out at me from a fanart of Omi. Its about something that happens three years later, after Weiss has broken up, etc etc... Primary character is Omi, although the POV switches a lot. s
1. Prologue Three Years Later

I don't know exactly where this fic came from. I was looking at a fanart of Omi, and it just sprang forth. I hope you like it. I'll try to keep it going. Oh, and I know I said I wasn't going to post on anymore, but this was too good to keep under wraps. -

As always, none of the characters (unless otherwise stated) belong to me. They all belong to Takehito Koyasu-sama, and the rest of the Weiss troupe, Shin'ichiro Miki, Seki Tomokazu, and Yuuki Hiro. Or is it Hiro Yuuki? I can never remember…. sweatdrops

* * *

He stretched luxuriously, enjoying the warm afterglow of a night of terrific sex. Although he didn't make a habit of it, some women were worth it twice.

"Mmmm, Yohjiii?" His partner of the night rolled over with him, smiling like a cat who got away with the cream. "Why are you up so early?"

Kudo Yohji just smirked, and patted her thigh. In Yohji-speak, this was a clear invitation to get ready for another go, and she giggled.

* * *

"HEADS UP!"

One of the kids barely dodged the flying black and white ball. He made a leap for it, blocked, and was subsequently tackled.

"Ken-kun!" One of the soccer-moms was pulling up to collect her children, and probably the neighbors kids as well. "Ohayou!"

"Ohayou-gozaimasu, Sonada-san!" Hidaka Ken called back, bouncing the ball on his knees. "See you at tomorrows game?"

She nodded, and, having rounded up the gaggle of children, was off, leaving Ken with nothing to do but wait for the time when he could go see about a new job.

* * *

"Ran-chan!"

He stirred, but only a little.

"RAN CHAN!"

At the indignant outcry, he finally managed to roll over, and blearily creak one eye open. He immediately hissed, and scurried back under the covers, the sunlight streaming in through his unshielded windows.

She sighed, and yanked the covers off him. "You need to get up, Ran-chan. Saki-chan's waiting on you, you know. And the flowers won't wait."

Fujimiya Ran sighed, having decided that his sister could die after he'd had some coffee.

* * *

He ducked under the flying bullets, returning a few of his own. His men had failed, as he'd known they were going to. It was highly unfortunate; they'd seemed so promising.

His clip emptied, and he slammed another one in, barely wasting a breath of time. Still, that one breath nearly cost him his life, or his position, as he came across two people he'd thought never to see again.

Brad Crawford, and Schuldig of Schwarz.

* * *

Yohji missed his old friends from time to time, but after having spent three years in America after Weiss broke apart, he was able to deal fairly well. He and Aya - no, it was Ran now that his sister was awake - still kept in touch from time to time, and occasionally he'd recieve a hastily scrawled postcard from Ken around christmas and birthdays. Omi had seemingly dropped from the face of the earth. Manx also called infrequently, usually to tell him to come back to Japan for some reason or another. He'd just seen the latest girl off home - it was around noon, and he was fixing himself a sandwhich, when the doorbell went off.

/Huh. Karrin must have left her purse again, or something.../ He thought, throwing on a pair of jeans to answer the door in.

The very last thing he'd been expecting stood there. Manx stuffed her gun in his face, and tossed a duffel bag at him.

"Yohji, get your things together. We're going back to Japan."

* * *

Ken had just made it home after an exceptionally long day at work, and he was looking forward to sitting down and watching a game. He'd gotten settled and turned the TV on when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing, he got back up to answer it.

Birman stood there, languishing against the wall, a gun casually held by her thigh.

"Siberian? No, Ken. Sorry, Ken, but I need you to get some clothes together. We're going on a little trip."

He couldn't do anything but gape at her stupidly until she waved the three pound piece of metal in her hand. "Now."

I have NO idea _whatsoever_ as to where this is going, or how it will get there. Please keep your hands, arms, legs, and head inside the car at all times. You may experience mild discomfort, or confusion at some points during the ride. Staff apologizes for these lapses and hopes that your concerns will be worked out in future chapters. Feel free to leave a comment, encouragement welcome. Please enjoy your stay in _Tres Anos Mas_.

All flames will be used to burn Nagi and Tot fanfics, before being fed to my fire-eating chocobo. Thanks. Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter One Briefings

Chapter one. I had to cut this up into sections, because when I was writing it, I just.. wrote. So I broke it into chapters to make it easier to read. I hope you enjoy it!

As always, none of the characters (unless otherwise stated) belong to me. They all belong to Takehito Koyasu-sama, and the rest of the Weiss troupe, Shin'ichiro Miki, Seki Tomokazu, and Yuuki Hiro. Or is it Hiro Yuuki? I can never remember…. sweatdrops

* * *

Omi'd ducked down to hide from the former Black Assassins, but they'd known precisely where to find him.

Schuldig sauntered over, and snatched him up by his ponytail, jamming a gun into his side. "Let's go, Little One." he whispered, yanking Omi away from the hiding place he'd been crouched in. Brad glanced around nervously, watching the men Omi had been fighting as they stared stupidly into space, all mental function eradicated by the powerful telepath. However, it wouldn't last much longer, and he wanted to be far away when the building went KABOOM. Omi went with them surprisingly quiescent. Brad only caught a brief glimpse of why, but he was able to warn Schuldig scant seconds before the attack came. Luckily, they were out of the building, so one fear was eliminated, but Schuldig was clearly on the losing side of the fist fight when Brad intervened.

Schuldig cursed. _Took you long enough, _he sneered.  
Brad merely gifted him with an enigmatic smile.

_I have my reasons, Schuldig. You should know that by now. _

Schuldig deigned not to comment on that, just brushed himself off. "Man this would have been easier if the Farf, or even Nagi were here." From anyone else, Omi would have thought they were whining.

"They're not, so we're going to have to deal. Now quit whining, and get him into the truck." Brad apparently didn't make that distinction.

Omi felt the cool whisper of a foreign touch in his mind, before he found himself climbing into the back of a white jeep. Schuldig was obviously behind the curious behavior, but since they seemed to want him alive and quiet, and had offered him no harm, Omi sat quietly.

"Tsukiyono Omi. Age 21. Occupation, unknown. Status, deceased." Brad read off a sheet, while Schuldig drove.

"Pretty lively for a dead guy, little Weiss." Schuldig snickered. Brad glared at him, and he concentrated on the road.

"Dead is kind of an occupational hazard." Omi snapped back. "Now, Schwarz, what do you want with me?"

"One, we're not Schwarz any more than you are Weiss." Brad began without preamble. "Two, we need you to gather a new team, and do a little... work... for us."

"Oh, two accomplished assassins, PSYCHIC assassins at that, need a powerless White knight to do their dirty work?" Omi was incredulous. What were they up to? He didn't do the 'for hire' thing anymore. Not since he'd been double-crossed by a former client.

"Yes." Brad was expecting troubles like these. "We went freelance for a while, after you took down Este, but we seemed to have made more enemies than the two of us together can handle."

"What about the rest of your pep squad?"

"Nagi is... unavailable." At this, Schuldig snorted. Brad answered him with a glare. "And Farfarello moved back to Ireland with his..girlfriend."

"So. The two of you, former assassins of high rank, and my enemy, need me? What's in it for me? And why can't you do it yourselves, down two or not? Never stopped you before."

Brad sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We've become too...noticeable. Our work is too recognizable by the people we need to take down for us to be effective here. Believe me, you were a last resort."

Schuldig cut in here with a grin. "One we almost couldn't take. You are damned hard to find. Not even the yakuza knew who or where you were."

Omi took the praise for what it was. He'd worked hard to bury himself underground. Everyone who'd seen his face was dead.

"Yes. But, here we are, and yes, we are asking for your help. Will you accept the assignments?"

Omi thought about it, careful to shield his thoughts. A glance in the rearview mirror revealed Schuldig giving him a raised eyebrow in responce.

"Where'd you learn to shield like that, kid?" _Brad, his are better than yours._

Brad hid his astonishment. That would explain why Omi eluded everything they'd tried to find him. Neither Schuldig nor Brad had been able to pinpoint him, only track his kills.

"Don't call me Brad." Omi jumped at the words, quickly deducing that they'd been conversing mentally. All he gave for a reply was, "I've picked up a few things over these past few years."

Brad handed him a file, and the car ride resumed in relative silence.

Omi flipped through the papers, scanning them for information. They revealed that Brad and Schuldig had tangled themselves up in some trouble with some psychics more powerful than themselves, and they needed Omi's 'assistance" in dealing with them. They even presented him with candidates for a new team. He shuffled through those, as well, and came up with three suitable names.

"I accept your job, your payments, and your team. When do we start?"

Brad smiled, the first real smile Omi'd ever seen on him. "We're going to collect your teammates, of course. Who'd you decide on?"

"Leelia Vincennes, Kouri Shiro, and Alexa Seppi."

Schuldig smirked. They were only five minutes from the first house. "Well, looks like we get to drop in on an old friend."

* * *

Manx began the meeting as soon as they were all assembled. Ken looked around at the four people who were seated in a semicircle around the vibrant redhead. 

Aya, Yohji, and himself, as well as someone he'd never seen before.

"I've gathered the four of you here today to ask your help in a matter that has to this day, eluded us. You may recognise this man-" here she slapped up a picture of a familiar looking person, with blonde-brown hair drawn back into a short ponytail, sea blue eyes that seemed to stare through your soul, who was clearly an assassin of some sort. He was wearing flexible leather pants, low, functional boots, a black shirt, and a long white trench-coat. Two guns were holstered at his side, and Ken had no doubts that there were other weapons concealed by the coat. "Word on the street is that he's known as 'The Shimmering Death. No one can tell us why, because everyone who's ever come face to face with him is dead."

Yohji raised his hand, a frown marring his face. "Manx.. Who is he?"

Aya nodded. "He does look familliar."

Manx smiled briefly, but it was not a pleased smile. "The world knows him as the shimmering death. You three...four...know him as Omi Tsukiyono."

Whatever else she might have said was lost under a sudden barrage of noise. Shouting, papers flying, chairs scraping, desks overturning.

Birman came in and took over. "SETTLE DOWN!"

Ken stared at the picture of the man with the cold stare, and lethal weapons. It couldn't..._couldn't..._be the fun loving, smiling Omittchi who'd kept them all alive in Weiss, both on and off the battlefield. If it weren't for his cheerful enthusiasm each day, the other three would have cracked and crumbled like ancient stone walls. How could three years make this icy man out of the warm drop of sunshine that used to be Omi. But now that he knew who it was, it was obvious. The hair color, and shape of his eyes... He even still had that earing. Around his neck, on a long cord, was the black and red cross Aya had bestowed upon him just before leaving Weiss forever.

Yohji could hardly believe his ears. It made perfect sense - Omi's disappearance, the sudden drop in crime, even after the breakup of Weiss... He'd obviously turned around, and continued. Aya and his sister still worked the flower shop, this time out of habit and love, rather than using it as a cover up. He'd been out of the loop for over two and a half years, but he and Ken and Aya were still the same; this man was a complete stranger.

Ran was more surprised than any of them to realize who it was. More than once, the stranger with Omi's face had walked into the store, and looked at the flowers... Chatted up his sister a few times, and looked almost longingly at Ran as he smiled and laughed with the regulars. He'd never thought much about it, assuming that it was just another fan. He'd never worn the trench into the flower shop, nor the weapons, but the outfit was the same. Longish blonde hair, wide blue eyes.. I always did think he reminded me of Omi, but I never guessed that it WAS Omi!

Birman stared down the fourth young man. He'd been as shocked as the rest, but not as loudly. She knew who he was; she'd collected him personally. And she knew also who he had been. The real danger would be when the other three found out.

He stared right back at her, not cowed in the least. They'd asked him here, and given him only a brief report of exactly why. Still, it had been more than three years. It was beyond time to put the past in the past and keep it there.

Manx took over again. "Aya, Ken, Yohji. You know you're all here because you were his team-mates. You three knew him best, better than anyone...Except maybe this person here." She looked right at him, and the others finally looked him over.

He was reed thin, with delicate features framed by luxurious strands of dark-chocolate colored hair. His eyes were reminiscent of Omi's cerulean blue, but with a haunted quality to them. They reminded one of the ocean at midnight. He stood up, and faced them, and they were shocked by how tall he was. Lengthy yet slender legs were encased in loose black jeans, and a long sleeved shirt covered him completely with fabric to spare. He bowed slightly. "Hello." Like his eyes, his voice had a deep, haunted aura to it. "My name is Naoe Nagi."

* * *

This is where a short blurb about the chapter would normally be found. Pretend you see one. 

All flames will be used to burn Nagi and Tot fanfics, before being fed to my fire-eating chocobo. Thanks. Constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter Two Team

We've made it to chapter two. Part three, if you're really paying attention, what with the prologue and everything. Hmm. Maybe if you guys ask real nicely, I'll show you the picture that inspired the whole story. Well, picture_s_. There were several. Unfortunately, none of them are official, so I can't really post them anywhere, without the artists permission, which I can't get because I don't remember where they came from. Oh well.

As always, none of the characters (unless otherwise stated) belong to me. They all belong to Takehito Koyasu-sama, and the rest of the Weiss troupe, Shin'ichiro Miki, Seki Tomokazu, and Yuuki Hiro. Or is it Hiro Yuuki? I can never remember…. sweatdrops

* * *

Manx braced for the wave of shock, followed by the tsunami of chaos that was sure to follow these six simple words. It never came.

Ken realized it first. "Schwarz. You've outgrown the school uniforms?" It was cold, but not hostile, and Manx prayed thanks to the gods.

This set it off for the other two, who echoed incredulous "Schwarz!"

Manx waited until they'd settled back down into some semblance of calm.

"Yes. Formerly of Schwarz, Nagi is... no longer a part of them. They broke up, much the same way Weiss did. He agreed to aid the search for Omi, as Omi is more likely to ...not...recognise him."

Nagi interrupted her gently. "Why..? Why are you looking for him?"

Ken nodded, and seconded the question. "What has he done to warrant dragging Aya and I from opposite ends of Japan, and Yohji from AMERICA, and..Nagi...from wherever he came from!"

Manx nodded. "I was getting to that. We've caught wind that he may have been an assassin for hire, and that he's been hired by some...unusual clientele. No one we have with Kritiker is equipped to deal with him. Open the folders."

Birman had passed out colorfol folders, with puppies on the fronts, while Manx had been speaking. The four former assassins opened them now.

Dozens of pictures fell out, with graphic reports of what was done. All four of them were accomplished assassins, easy with death, and not easily squeamish. They all looked faintly green while looking through the images. Not one was the same as another, and the were usually bloody, or just plain nasty.

Nagi was first to point something out. "Manx.. ... Who did these? Why is SD carved into them all?"

Birman answered. "Omi did these. All of them. The SD is for Shimmering Death."

No one could place the grisly images with either the man still on the screen, or his counterpart in their memories. The idea that OMI did THIS... ...

Yohji swayed to his feet, and dashed for the bathroom. "Excuse me."

When they'd settled down again, Birman continued with the tale. "As Manx said before, we've recieved anonymous information as to the whereabouts of Omi. He's been hired by two men as a hitman, he'll be given a team of people, and he will be taking out several important people. What we are interested in is who hired him. You've each got one guess."

"The president?" Yohji asked, breezily.

"The Prime Minister?" Ran ventured.

"The Yakuza lords?" was Ken's guess.

"...You?" the final quiet guess came from Nagi.

Manx smiled at the guesses. "Wrong on all counts." she turned and looked Nagi head on in the face. "Brad Crawford and Schuldig."

* * *

Alexa answered the door irritably. She knew already who it was. Schuldig tended to emanate an aura she could pick up from miles away, and the only thing Brad had ever emanated was a predictable field of _empty_. 

When she opened the door, she wasn't expecting an attractive blonde man, but that was who she'd been presented with.

"Oh. Hello. Who are you?" She asked in heavily accented japanese.

Omi smiled laconically. "You can call me Shimmer."

Crawford and Schuldig walked up behind him. As Brad had predicted, she'd been put out of her bad mood by the sight of Omi, and they would have easy dealings with her. Had Schuldig knocked she would have flattened him first and asked questions later. He tended to view her as an old friend, but he was still just an annoying older brother to her.

Omi appraised the girl he'd chosen without seeming to. She had lengthy red-brown hair, and odd colored eyes. One was a shimmering gold color, the other a deep chocolate brown. She was tall, and well-formed, but from the way she moved Omi could tell it was muscle and not fat that rounded out her curves. He wondered if she had any fat on her body at all. Alexa brought to mind a lethal big cat.

"Morning Star." He realized she'd spoken.

"What?" He hated being caught off guard that way, but it was his own fault.

"Shimmer, correct? I'm Morning Star. I'm saying I'll join you." He smiled as she disappeared. A few minutes later, she reappeared wearing tight leather jeans, flat boots, and a tight red tank top, covered by a black trench coat. Her belt hung on her hips, gravity-defyingly, and revealed two holsters and a knife sheath at her back. Omi nodded approvingly.

"Good. We have two others to pick up. You ready?" She nodded.

Omi was permitted to climb into the front seat of the jeep this time, as Schuldig rode with Alexa. Brad smiled again. It was not a pleasant smile.

"Next stop, Leelia Vincennes."

Leelia turned out to be a small, mousy woman. She had large green eyes that blinked at them from behind enormous glasses, and her brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing something chinese in origin, that covered her body totally.

"Can I help you?" Even her voice was small.

Omi afforded her a sweeping bow. "My name is Shimmer, and this is Star. We need your help." Alexa nodded respectively.

She smiled, knowingly. "Ah. You may call me Aurora." With this, she reached up and unpinned her hair. She removed her glasses, and looked up at him. For all she looked small and delicate, this woman was clearly a force to be reckoned with. By now, Omi was certain that Schuldig was explaining everything mentally, and that was why the girls so readily accepted with nothing more than a name.

"We're going for Kouri Shiro next, aren't we?" Leelia asked. Her hair was back up and her glasses were back on, and she once again resembled a field mouse. Omi knew better than to underestimate her. She wouldn't be on this little field trip if she wasn't capable.

Brad nodded. "You haven't lost your touch, I see." he commented.

"Lucky for you." was her almost acidic reply. Omi suddenly wondered if it would be safe to have to two of them in a car together. Schuldig still had Alexa, and would probably get this Kouri girl, too.

Leelia turned to him, an enigmatic smile gracing her delicate features. "And luckily for YOU, it won't be Kouri for long." He was about to ask her what she meant when Brad suddenly swerved onto a dirt road that Omi hadn't known was there, missing a tree and a mailbox by scant centimeters. Schuldig followed, making a better turn.

The routine was run through again, and Kouri introduced herself as Twilight. This made Leelia snort and roll her eyes. "She's not worthy of the title..." she murmured when no one else was listening. "Not like..._him_..."

With that, Brad relinquished the keys to the white jeep over to Omi.

"You four play nice, now!" Schuldig called as they were driving away.

Omi got behind the wheel, and waited for the girls. Then, he began the briefing.

"Ladies, what do you know about what you are about to undertake?" he queried, honestly curious.

Alexa answered first. "We are to accompany you to wherever you may take us, and help you out in whatever way we can. I bring my skills as an assassin, and my levitation and teleportation." Omi was only slightly startled to learn she was ...Gifted.

Leelia was next. "I agree with Star. I bring my exceptional skills as a hacker, computer specialist in general, and precognition."

Kouri smiled. "I am here to kick ass. I bring - myself." She was wearing cut off jeans, combat boots, and a shirt that was stretched to its limits. Her black hair was hacked short, and she had on fingerless gloves.

"That'll do. Can you all get along?" They exchanged a glance, then all nodded as one. Omi let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Then lets get this show on the road."

* * *

Well, that concludes the second chapter. I wish I could tell you how long this was going to be. I'll try to keep it short, so that I am motivated to finish it. And I am moving in with a good author-friend of mine soon, so I will probably have help in getting motivated to complete some of my other fics. I am working on a site, and soon my fics and the knowledge I've collected about weiss will be available there. (I am a veritable DICTIONARY when it comes to that show. There is nothing I can think of that I couldn't tell you about it, if given enough time to think about it. Also, I know and have spoken to Omi's English voice actor, Jamie McGonnigal that helps too. Anyone know how to track down nagi's? or maybe Schu's?) 

All flames will be used to burn Nagi and Tot fanfics, before being fed to my fire-eating chocobo. Thanks. Constructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter Three Action

Here's the third installment of what I am calling Tres Anos Mas, which is really bad Spanish for Three Years Later. Its kind of what happened AFTER Weiss. Where did the boys all go, and what happened to them, yano? Of course, a good fanfic usually has some sort of action, and what are the weiss-boys famous for but action, so there HAD to be _something _in there to shake them up a bit. I'm gonna stop now, go ahead and read. -

As always, none of the characters (unless otherwise stated) belong to me. They all belong to Takehito Koyasu-sama, and the rest of the Weiss troupe, Shin'ichiro Miki, Seki Tomokazu, and Yuuki Hiro. Or is it Hiro Yuuki? I can never remember…. sweatdrops

* * *

Ken threw down his desk. "You want us to go up against OMI? HOW? For all we know, he could be a deranged murderer, running loose through China with a chainsaw in one hand and an axe in the other!"

Birman smiled by the images his words brought to mind. "I highly doubt that. What we know is that he's been hired by the remnants of Schwarz to take someone down. We don't know who, but we know where. We're not asking you to kill Omi, just to bring him back here. Three years he's been freelance, and no ones caught him yet. If he's allowed to continue in his...mission...he _will _be caught, and he _will _be executed."

Nagi stared at her. "Do you know this for absolute fact?"

Manx smiled at him coldly. "A little birdy told me."

* * *

At the same time, from the same airport, both newly assembled teams were preparing to fly out to the same destination. Leelia thought it was the funniest thing she'd ever seen.

"Star, do you see those people over there? No, don't tell Shimmer... Yes... They're the ones Braddy warned us about."

Kouri was content to sit silently and wait for the plane, and Omi was doing...something... so Star spoke freely.

"Those four? Are you CERTAIN?" She flickered over to them, catching the tall blonde by surprise.

"Hi there! I'm... Allie. What's your name? Where are you going?"

Yohji flashed her his best winning smile. "I'm Yohji. My friends and I are flying out for a little sight seeing. What about you, pretty lady?"

Alexa flirted. "Oh. Who are your friends?"

"That's Ken, Aya, and the dark brooding one is Nagi."

That caught her off guard. "Nagi? Naoe Nagi?"

"How'd you know?" He was beginning to think she was more than she'd first seemed. Something about her troubled him.

"Lucky guess. Listen, my flights leaving in a few minutes. I need to go. Nice meeting you, Yohji and Friends!" With that she trotted off back to Leelia, who was nearly crying with laughter.

"I can't believe you walked RIGHT up to them!" She giggled.

Omi frowned. "Right up to who? Are you causing trouble?" Kouri he'd dismissed, and Leelia was a flower - Alexa was a force of nature, one he didn't want to tangle with.

"No. But we saw the ones who will be opposite us on the opposite end of the lobby. I had to talk to one of them. It was just too tempting not to." Omi looked, and recognised his old team-mates.

"Would you look at that. I suppose Kritiker got them together?" Outwardly, he was the picture of calm. Inside, his emotions burned brighter than ever. He would have to go up against his former teammates? In battle? He'd kill them - he'd have to. But it would be the hardest thing he'd ever done. Snatching up a hat from the gift store, he piled his hair under it, and shrugged out of his coat. Leelia fair roared with laughter.

He made his way over to them, noting how they'd changed. Yohji's hair was shorter, and slightly darker, but he was still lean and attractive. Ken was still the same, at least outwardly. He still had a nice tan, and tossable brown hair. Aya was the most changed of them all, but then he'd kept tabs on the red-head from time to time, and this was no surprise. His hair was shorter, and he didn't glare so much. Probably the biggest difference was he smiled. A lot. There was a lanky stranger with them, one Ken talked to comfortably, so Omi assumed that he would be the 'Omi' of their new group. He was vaguely familiar, but as no faces came immediately to mind, Omi shrugged it off. Putting a large, disbelieving smile on his face, he rushed up to Aya.

"RAN FUJIMIYA!" He all but shrieked. "Don't you work in that flower shop! WOW! What an honor to be able to FINALLY meet you in person! I'm a big fan of yours!" He'd taken his old friend by surprise, but he clearly didn't remember him. Aya turned on him with a wide smile.

"Glad to hear it!" Omi turned, gasping melodramatically.

"And Hidaka Ken! The famous soccer player! I _idolized _you as a child! How wonderful to see you both here together!"

Omi was bending slightly in places, so as to appear shorter than he was, without seeming to. It worked. At his full height he'd be on par with Ken, nearing Aya's height. Bending, he seemed to be as short as he used to be.

Ken was preening, and Aya was smiling. Ah, how the years take their tolls. Omi grinned, and walked away, but not before thanking them profusely for their time. Some people were disgustingly easy to play. Alexa, and Leelia were rolling with laughter.

Kouri growled at him. "Leader or not, that does NOT give you the right to put the rest of us in jeopardy to play your little mind games with your old friends!"

Omi stared her down. "If I had thought for one moment that I, or any of you, would be endangered by my walking over to them, I wouldn't have done it. My first duty is my mission. Second, my team. They are my _former_ team mates. You three are the only ones I need to watch out for any longer."

* * *

Nagi didn't like the rambunctious youth who'd fawned over them. There was something too... FAMILIAR about him, something that unsettled the telekinetic to no end. He said as much to Yohji.

"There was something not quite right about him. Did you notice how he hunched over? He's a lot taller than he let on. He was hiding something, and I don't like him. Now he's completely disappeared."

Yohji hadn't noticed that he was hunching, but trusted Manx's judgement enough to trust Nagi. "Look, there's a tall blonde over there with Allie, and two others. Just before he put that trench coat on, I could have sworn that he was wearing the same thing as our kid."

Aya nodded, agreeing. "He knows us from somewhere. The question IS, did any of us recognise him?"

Ken cleared his throat. "He.. uh... He kinda reminded me of Omittchi."

* * *

I've noticed that the chapters are getting progressively shorter.. I'm sorry, I'll try to do something about that.

All flames will be used to burn Nagi and Tot fanfics, before being fed to my fire-eating chocobo. Thanks. Constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
